Rien ne nous séparera
by NaleyForeverOneTreeHill
Summary: Nathan a eu un accident de voiture et il a failli mourir qu'en pensant à elle(Haley).
1. Default Chapter

**:Aperçu:  
Nathan a eu un accident de voiture et il a failli mourir qu'en pensant à elle(Haley).  
Lucas s'est reconseillé avec Brooke et elle lui a fait un calin à l'hopital.  
Toute la famille est là même Karen & Andy.  
Dan en veut à Cooper d'avoir laissé Nathan faire.  
Les derniers mots que Nathan a dit à Lucas c'est 'To Go Haley Lucas'.**

Chapitre1: Le retour de Haley James

Le même soir,Lucas téléphonne à Haley pour lui que Nathan a fait un accident de voiture de cours automobile  
Lucas: Salut Haley c'est Lucas! ça va!  
Haley: Je vais bien et toi ça va!  
Lucas: Non ça ne va pas du tout! J'ai quelque chose à te dire Haley.  
Haley: D'accord,vas-y dis le moi!  
Lucas: Comment te dire ça Haley!  
Haley: Mais me dire quoi Lucas? Dis les moi!  
Lucas: Nathan... a eu un accident de voiture au fait en gros il voulait se suicider car il arrêtait pas de penser à toi.  
Haley: commençe à pleurer Non Nathan! Ce n'est pas vrai! Est ce qu'il va s'en sortir Lucas?  
Lucas: J'en sais rien pour l'instant il est dans le coma.  
Haley: Oh mon dieu! J'arrive Lucas dis moi juste ou vous êtes?  
Lucas: Nous sommes à Charlotte à l'hopital!  
Haley: D'acc! je prends le premier autobus et j'arrive Lucas!  
Lucas: D'accord! Merci!  
Haley: De rien!  
Les deux raccorchent en même temps  
Chris arriva  
Chris: Qu'est ce que t'arrive Haley?  
Haley: Mon chum a eu un accident de voiture grave! Il a pensé à moi voir il a voulu se suicider!  
Chris: Désoler pour toi! Mais tu restes j'espère pour le reste de la tournée "One Tree Hill Tour".  
Haley: Non Désolé il est entre la vie et la mort et c'est de ma faute...  
Chris: Moi je t'aide à realiser ton rêve et toi tu m'abanbonnes pour rejoindre ton ex mari qui est entre la vie et la mort.  
Haley: Désoler Chris mais je l'ai tjrs aimé malgré la distance et je ne t'ai jamais aimé comme tu le crois on a échangé ce baiser parce que tu m'as forçé et rien d'autres compris!  
Chris: Tu vas le regretter Haley James...  
Haley: Je m'en fous de le regretter ou pas! Je l'aime et il compte beaucoup pour moi! Elle fait sa valise et elle prit sa guitare pour s'en debarasser et Haley jette sa guitare dans un océan et va attendre l'autobus pour rentrer à Charlotte  
Haley voyage tout la nuit  
Pendant ce temps,Dan console Deborah  
Dan: Les medecins se batteront jusqu'au bout et ils le sauveront. Il va se battre,il sera courageux notre fils.  
Deb: Oui mais est ce qu'il reussira à s'en sortir!  
Dan: Les medecins feront tout pour!   
Deb: Je l'espère!  
Dan embrasse Deb sur le front  
Deb: Merci de me reconforter!  
Dan: De rien!  
Cooper est parti  
L'infermière arriva et tout le monde se leva   
L'infermière: L'operation est terminée et il est dans le coma mais comme il risque de se reveiller dans deux jours ou deux semaines.  
Dan: D'accord!  
L'infermière: Quand vous serez en forme vous viendriez me voir pour payer les frais de l'hopital.  
Dan: Ok! Merci!  
L'infermière: De rien!  
Celle-ci partit  
Haley vient à Charlotte vers 7h00 du matin et elle va en taxi direct à l'hopital de la region  
Haley: Merci!  
Le chauffeur: De rien! ça vs fait 20,00$!  
Haley: Tenez! elle paie et elle sortit  
Elle rentre à l'hopital et elle est venue en larme très en larme  
Deb reconforte Haley  
Haley: Deb il va s'en sortir hein!  
Deb: Oui bien sur!  
Haley: Je l'espère parce que tout ce que lui est arrivé c'est de ma faute!  
Deb: Tout ça ça va être de l'histoire ancienne quand vous vous aurez parlé je te le promets Haley James.  
Haley:Merci mme Scott.  
Deb: De rien!


	2. Le Reveil Et La Réconsilliation

**Chapitre 2: Le reveil et la reconseillation  
:Aperçu:  
Haley est revenue quand elle a su ce que Nathan a fait!  
Deborah s'est fait reconforter par Dan!  
Lucas télephonne sa meilleure amie pour lui annonçer la nouvelle tragique.  
Et quand celle-ci revient elle pleure dans les bras de Deborah et celle-ci reconforte Haley.**

Nathan est toujours dans le coma après l'operation  
Lucas et les autres membres des Ravens lui font un montage sur un carton avec des photos des Ravens,d'Haley et de sa famille  
Lucas: Quand il va se reveiller il verra qu'on l'a pas laché  
Tim: Ouais!  
Lucas se dit: Courage Nathan tu vas y arriver bats-toi sur ta famille,tes amis et celle que t'aime.  
Tim se dit: Aller Nat je suis sur quand tu te reveilleras tu reverras ce que tu aimes et tes amis des Ravens et aussi ta famille et ton entourage!  
Haley qui pleurait seche ses larmes et le regarde par la fenetre de sa chambre de l'hopital  
Haley se dit: Bats toi mon amour au moins pour celle qui t'aime et pardonne-moi je t'aime Nathan Scott  
Nathan fait des rêves durant qu'il est dans le coma il en fait plusieurs ex: que Dan a choisi Karen et que Deb se retrouve seule et aussi qu'il est dans les douches et que Brooke le voit nu  
Vers les 00h00,Haley rentre dans la chambe de Nathan  
Haley tient ses deux mains  
Haley: Aller Nathan je t'en pris mon amour! Bats-toi pour moi! Vaincs tes peurs et tu dois le faire Nathan! Pcq je t'aime et que je sais que tu m'attends surement en quelque part dans ta tête si je suis revenue et que j'ai abandonné la tournée c'est que Lucas m'a téléphonné et il me l'a annonçé et j'ai pris le premier autobus pour t'aider à surmonter ça! Tu vas y arriver Nathan pcq je t'aime et que j'étais amoureuse de Chris je ne serai pas venue!  
Doucement,Nathan ouvre les yeux et prit la main de Haley  
Nathan: Hal...ey... que ... fais... tu ... là?  
Haley: je.. suis venue te retrouver je ne le repartirai plus jamais je te le promets. Lucas m'a prevenu au téléphonne comme qu'il t'avait promis. Alors j'ai pris le premier autobus et j'ai quitté mon rêve pcq t'avais besoin de moi...  
Nathan: soiff...  
Haley lui met de l'eau dans un verre et lui donne  
Nathan: Merci... Haley!  
Haley: de rien!  
Les autres les regardaient par la fenêtre  
Nathan: Hal..ey... Je t'aime et je t'ai tjrs aimé malgré la distance..  
Haley: Nat moi aussi je t'ai tjrs aimé et je t'aime toujours j'ai jamais aimé Chris pendant la tournée je lui ai dit que je l'aimais pas et sur National T.V j'ai dit Haley James - Scott... je n'aurais jamais dit ça si je sortais avec Chris.  
Nathan: D'accord je te crois Haley.  
Haley: D'acc!  
Les deux amoureux s'embrassent  
Dan: Content qu'il est retrouvé celle qu'il aime!  
Deb: Oui moi aussi!  
Nathan: Je t'aime Haley James!  
Haley: Je t'aime aussi Nathan Scott!  
Les deux amoureux se re-embrassent à nouveau!


End file.
